Doesn't Mean Goodbye
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Gone a year, Helena returns to Raccoon City, the place that haunts her and her memories. One look at the man she once loved has her crumbling and wanting to run away all over again except this time there's no way out. She's there for good with no choice but to face the demons from her past. Can she do it? AU/LeonxHelena


Doesn't Mean Goodbye

**Welcome to my newest fic of Heleon, and Hello! Now, being the big procrastinator that I am, I have started yet another story of this couple. Actually, I was going to wait until I finished 'Fix You' to publish this one, but lately there's been a lot of, excuse the language, but shitty postings for this couple and I found it insulting to the fans, me being one as well, so I decided to post this for the fans who want to read an actual story and not some bullshit crap, again excuse the language. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story just yet but I thought it'd be fun to post it anyways. I did want to add a bit of supernatural to it, mostly Helena having telekinesis, but I wasn't sure how it would be received so I left it out and unless I get enough requests for that to be added in then it's probably going to end up staying out from this fic. And one last thing, I AM working on the other fics so no need to worry on those, just not sure on the updates. Uh, that's about it, so enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to put this, I DO NOT OWN Resident Evil or its characters. **

"Ah yes the place where the all too familiar scene of dimwitted delinquents roaming the grounds with their cliques occurs. Those bastards walk around with their noses high in the air thinking the world exists only for them and those who inhabit it live to wait on them hand and foot." There was a slight pause. "The clichés of teenage life and the drama of young unrequited love, it's all so…"

"High school" said the youngest, finishing the rant of the oldest who in return gave a smile. "Exactly" she agreed. Looking out of the front window of the silver Nissan Altima, both girls gave groans of dread at the sight of Raccoon City High School. Like any teenager, the idea of high school was for the lack of a better term, absolute hell, a complete ordeal.

The Harper sisters, often mistaken for twins, had long flowing chestnut hair, soft chocolate eyes that gave off the sense of peril, and glistening ivory skin. Beneath black sweatshirts and skinny jeans, they hid an immaculate physique of lithe bodies with curves and muscle in all the right places.

Glancing to each other, the sisters lifted their hoods up over their heads, obscuring their faces in the safety of shadows. "All right, come on" the oldest, Helena said as she stepped out of the car, backpack in hand. Resignedly, Deborah followed.

The building stood prominently on the horizon commanding a view of the city. Standing three floors tall, its Greco-Roman features made it a unique landmark in town. The inside of the school with its marble floors is as elegant as the outside, with coffered low ceilings and classical columns. Semicircular steps led up to the main entrance to the school built of concrete and tile.

With the utmost confidence, the sisters made way across the parking lot and entered the building. The main floor was of marble; the corridors were of a quarter sawed oak, and the classroom floors were made of hard maple. The first level of the building held offices, from the school nurse to the counselor to security. The second and third levels held the classrooms.

Entering the vestibule, the sisters pass by the office, treading up the first flight of stairs their steps echoing. Fortunately, class was in session and not a soul lingered in the hallways. Reaching the second floor, in sight were the lockers lining up the walls.

Coming to the first door, Deborah gave a deep sigh, "I'm here." Helena gave a nod, "I'm up top." The younger Harper gripped the doorknob. "Do we have to do this?" Helena raised a perfect eyebrow in warning, "Deborah, you know that was one of the conditions."

Deborah rolled her eyes, scoffing, "I know. It just sucks." She gave another sigh, "Alright then, see you on the other side." A small smile curled both pairs of glossy pink lips. Giving a wink, Deborah entered her first class.

With a light chuckle, the oldest Harper sister marched on toward the third floor. Having her schedule memorized, she came to the door of her first class and peeked in through the small window, her gaze landing upon a woman standing before the room, a book in hand. From her spot, Helena could see the woman was tall and slender. Her hair was a radiant red, long and curled with her skin a soft peach color.

Swallowing and taking a breath, Helena entered. Dozens of piercing eyes were on the young girl, all scrutinizing and looking over every detail in sight of her anatomy. It being one's nature, Helena knew their minds filled with judgmental opinions and conclusions of her; how typical.

Slipping the hood a few inches back to allow her face to be seen ever so slightly, the teen spoke, "Is this English?" Her voice was hard, throat drying. How she loathed being the center of attention. The woman, assumed to be the instructor, gave a warm smile, green eyes sparkling, "Yes, hello, welcome." She gestured for the young girl to step further inside. "Come in."

Reluctantly obliging, Helena stepped deeper inside into the room. She looked to the crowd of students, catching a few familiar faces, Sherry Birkin, Chris and Claire Redfield, and a few new faces. "I am Ms. Hobbs." The woman spoke. "What is your name?"

Helena tore her gaze away from the crowd to look upon the teacher. "Harper" she spoke, voice still on edge. Ms. Hobbs gave what sounded like an amused chuckle, "Harper. Is there a first name to that?" The teen held her gaze in silence for a few moments. Taking the hint, Ms. Hobbs continued. "Alright, well, Harper, we were just discussing Homer's Iliad, Troy. What are your thoughts on the tragic tale?"

Great, just great… "Well…" the brunette started with a sigh as she gripped onto one the bag's slings, "I've only seen the movie and basing my answer on that, I think it sucks. The only tragic thing about it is that it exists. I'm sure the film is different from the poem, but, the whole destruction of a country and civilization for a woman who couldn't keep her legs closed just doesn't do it for me."

Ms. Hobbs and class looked on in shock at the teen's unexpected yet blunt answer. As silence lapsed, Helena took the opportunity to make way down the rows of desks where she took the corner seat of the final row and set her backpack down on the desk. Giving a deep weary sigh, the teen settled in the seat.

A throat was cleared, somewhat breaking the silence. "Well…" Ms. Hobbs spoke. "That was…" What was the right word for that? "Would anyone like to add to that?" she questioned instead. A hand was raised. "Yes, Sherry?"

Helena's bored gaze shifted and settled on a young petite blond with porcelain features. "It's not really all just about the Trojan war. It's also about the forbidden love of Helen and Paris." Sherry spoke. A scoff was heard followed by a confident cocky voice. "Fuck that, it's all about the power that comes with war. The Greeks needed to show who was boss."

"Jake, language!" Ms. Hobbs scorned. Helena switched her gaze onto this 'Jake' who slouched about in his seat. With one look, the brunette could tell the male was a fighter. Although his build was thin he appeared to be in pristine shape, his muscular arms and torso toned. His ginger hair was styled in a buzz cut. A scar running along the lower right side of his face gave off a rugged look and vibe, ensuring he was not one to be messed with. Because of that jagged hard exterior, the brunette found him quite attractive.

Sitting beside him, Sherry reached and gave a hard slap to his shoulder. The male simply faked a wince and chuckled soon after, his scar lifting as a smirk formed on his lips. Sherry rolled her eyes all while shaking her head, arms crossing over her chest. "It's not just about the war" She spoke.

Refusing to pay any more attention, Helena took to laying her head down on her backpack, filled with books and binders, arms folded underneath her and wrapped around her stomach. She closed her eyes and soon enough the girl was fast asleep, waking up a half hour later to the loud ringing of the dismissal bell.

Startled from her slumber, Helena glanced around in a panic, settling down soon after as she came to realize where she was. Chatter filled the classroom as the students stood from their seats and collected their belongings. The teen gave a tired groan as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she took hold of her backpack and stood. Only six more classes to go…

A throat was cleared behind the girl, causing Helena to stir and turn to look upon Ms. Hobbs. "That was quite a response you gave Harper; quite intellectual." A smile pulled at her plump red lips. "I have a feeling you will be doing well in this class." Helena swung her backpack onto her shoulders, "Thank you." She turned away. "See you tomorrow Harper" Ms. Hobbs said as the teen left the empty room.

Entering the massive crowd of herding students in the hallway, Helena yawned. Returning to school had made and left a bigger impact than anticipated. The girl was exhausted. To be able to embrace the lethargy and stay home in bed, oh that would be so divine. Unfortunately it was not to be, not anymore. Her return to Raccoon City High was for one thing, to reenlist and get her diploma as per the agreement. No more screw ups.

Reaching her locker, Helena took hold of the lock, inputting the assigned combination. Prior her return, the teen's new guardian had settled all paperwork beforehand. All the girl had to do was show up, it was as simple as that.

Finally opening the locker door, Helena placed her bag on the ground, zipping it open. English was over. Next was biology. It seemed it'd be easier to put the rest of the books away, starting with English, no need to carry that one around for the rest of the day, and simply carry the one she would need next.

Having been in her own world, the young girl failed to notice the approaching figure behind her. "How are you?" Helena jumped in fright from the sudden yet husky voice. The brunette whipped back, eyes widening slightly. Oh no, not him…

He was tall, burly with firm rounded shoulders and sculpted chest. His bouncy luscious blond locks completed well with his fair skin and oceanic eyes. His perfectly shaped stubble free face was strong. He was striking to the naked eye. The black polo t-shirt did wonders for his muscular body and the slightly tight jeans complemented his long legs.

After looking him over, Helena gazed into the once forgotten eyes. "Leon" she breathed out, clearing her throat soon after. He was just as gorgeous as the last time she had seen him. He gave a warm smile. "How are you Helena?"

Her stomach fluttered, butterflies flying about, at the sound of his voice. It was good to hear it again… No! This would not happen! Could not happen! Forcing down her emotions, Helena turned to face the locker, giving him her backside. Keep busy, she mused, keep busy, and don't look at him.

She bent down to retrieve her books from the backpack, the titles on the covers had suddenly become a jumbled mess of words. Oh no. Knowing he expected an answer, she cleared her throat again, "Fine, fine. Uh, you?" Damn it! She hadn't meant to ask that but it was a force of habit for her to ask how a person was doing. Taking two books, she straightened out, placing them into the locker.

"Seeing you again, I'm great" he replied. Oh damn him. What now? She couldn't look at him, it'd be too awkward. More books! Her mind screamed. Right! More books! She bent down again, repeating the process. "You look good" he commented. _Oh damn him. _

Now out of books to place into the locker, Helena had no choice. With reluctance, she zipped the backpack closed and straightened out. She swung the near empty bag onto her shoulders and shut her locker door, grimacing. Oh why?

Pull yourself together Helena, she told herself. Taking a breath, she turned slowly to face him, making sure to keep her face free of emotion. "Thank you." She cleared her throat yet again. Why was it so damn dry? She quickly averted her eyes, refusing to meet his. Beads of sweat formed on her palms and so the brunette stuffed them into the pockets of her sweatshirt. Her heart pounded, running a million miles as old buried feelings began to rise. Crap!

Leon said nothing. He simply watched her, taking in how nervous and uncomfortable she seemed to be. After a year and the way things ended, he imagined she would be. He was too; he merely had better experience hiding it.

It was just, setting eyes upon her for the first time today in class, it brought nostalgia. It was like the first time he had laid eyes on her all those years ago, the entire excitement of something new one feels when seeing a thing of such beauty.

His heart had warmed and stomach fluttered, as he had remembered what it was like to be with her. How infatuatedly smitten he had become that first day long ago. Seeing her again, had him realizing he had forgotten how much he had ached for her when she had left. The heat he felt while reminiscing what it was like to hold her, to kiss her, to love her, there was nothing like it and in seeing her again, how amazing and beautiful she was, had become, there were no words.

"Well" Helena spoke suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had lapsed between them, "Bye." She slipped past him. Coming back to his senses, Leon reacted quickly, "Have lunch with me." The brunette stopped in mid step. What had he said, lunch? Slowly, she turned her head back, "What?"

Unable to resist the look of disbelief on the girl's face and how cute and adorable she looked, Leon gave a low chuckle. A chuckle Helena found enticing and alluring. "Lunch, today, with me" he said. Helena bit her lip; lunch with Leon, after all this time? No… no, it wouldn't be a good idea. It would be a mistake. Her mind said yes but her heart said no…

She shook her head, "No." With that said, she turned to leave, stopping as Leon spoke again. He had always had been the persistent type. "Come on, for old times' sake. What have you got to lose?" The question was innocent enough, but the tone of his voice gave off a challenge.

OH DAMN HIM. How dare he use that tactic, knowing she could never turn down a challenge? Bastard. And curse her competitiveness as well! Balling her hands into fists, Helena sighed, grudgingly giving in. "Fine, courtyard." Leon gave a devious smile, "I'll be there." Helena left without another word. The male chuckled yet again. Same old Helena.

**Oh yeah, before I forget, the design of the school actually came from the oldest high school in my home town, just thought I'd throw that in. Now I'm done. So, Feedback?**


End file.
